Fantasmas
by Acnara
Summary: Andras Sula es fuego. Tifón, muerte. Cuando chocan, caos.


Yo pensaba que la ship estaba muerta (cuatro años desde el último fic wow...) pero no va OrgulloVerdeyPlata y sube un fic aledrian para hacerme daño? En este año del señor 2k18? a si que nada oye, yo he rescatado esto de mis drafts y los feels me mata. Esta va por ti OVP, porque no se si lo habría subido si tu no lo hubieras hecho antes.

El rating es porque mi boi tifón es muy gráfico con como matar gente. Algún día escribiré smut para aledrian o Tifón/Andras pero hoy solo tocan graphic descriptions of violence.

* * *

De todos Los habitantes de Rocavarancolia a los que Tifón, ahora Señor de los Asesinos, había soñado con matar, descuartizar y dejar pudrirse al sol, el protagonista indiscutible de la mayoría de sus fantasías era sin duda Andras Sula.

A veces, en sueños, lo asesina la misma noche que el piromante entró por su ventana para recolectarle. Siente el aliento de aquel muchacho rubio de cuerpo desgarbado y ojos chispeantes de promesas rozar su mejilla cuando éste se inclina para susurrarle al oído las maravillas de Rocavarancolia. Se ve a si mismo, asquerosamente débil, patéticamente humano, cerrar sus manos alrededor del pálido cuello del mago, y apretar. Si consigue concentrarse, incluso despierto es capaz de notar el pulso del muchacho bajo sus dedos. Sus ojos abiertos en confusión y miedo mientras el cambiante lo aplasta contra la cama hasta que los pequeños espasmos de vida del mago se apagan, dejando una cáscara vacía, una marioneta a la que le han cortado los hilos.

Otras veces, las primeras semanas después de poner un pie en Rocavarancolia, el Señor de los asesinos soñaba con atravesar de parte a parte la cabeza del piromante mientras este patrullaba la ciudad montado en su dragón, su lejana figura emanando poder y arrogancia mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Tifon por ultima vez, antes de caer al vacío.

Ahora, gracias al poder de la luna roja, el cambiante tenía miles de ideas y formas de acabar con todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Rocavarancolia. No había una sola alma en la ciudad que no hubiera aparecido en sus sueños escondidos. A veces, Tifón creía ver a la soñadora, la bruja de ojos claros y piel muerta de vampira, mirarle de reojo en las reuniones como si supiera su secreto. Como si supiera que los dulces sueños que ella veía en su cabeza por las noches no eran los que ponían una sonrisa en sus labios de hilo cuando caía el sol.

La Luna también amplificó sus sueños, además de sus poderes. Ahora eran tan reales que el propio Tifón despertaba esperando encontrarse cubierto en sangre la mayoría de las noches.

Sus sueños preferidos seguían siendo aquellos en los que apagaba la llama que brillaba desafiante en los ojos de Andras Sula. Sin embargo, algo en sus sueños más recientes había cambiado.

Al principio, el objetivo del sueño era el mismo que con cualquier otro habitante de la ciudad monstruosa: verlo muerto.  
Algunas veces el cambiante lo despedazaba, dejando que sus gritos resonasen por las ruinas de Rocavarancolia como la dulce melodía de la muerte. Otras veces lo despellejaba vivo, su sangre caliente salpicándole los labios, espesa y roja, con chispazos de magia dándole extraños toques picantes cuando el Señor de los Asesinos la recogía con la lengua. Abrirlo en canal y dejar que las alimañas que quedaban en Rocavarancolia se alimentaran de él mientras su corazón aún latía y sus desafiantes ojos aún podían abrirse de la sorpresa y sus pupilas dilatarse de terror.

Tifón sólo notó el cambio el día que soñó con encadenar al piromante a las paredes de las mazmorras del castillo y cortarle las muñecas, para después sentarse frente a él y observarle desangrase lentamente.  
Por una vez, no lo dominaban las ansias de muerte. Por algún motivo, los ojos del piromante, llenos de miedo, rebosantes de odio, y de algún modo suplicantes, hicieron que el el Señor de los asesinos desease poder disfrutar del momento un poco más. Era difícil captar una mirada así del único habitante del reino que tenía tendencias casi suicidas. Cuando el mago finalmente dejó de respirar, el cambiante se sintió incluso decepcionado. Se había sentido extrañamente poderoso, siendo capaz de sacar una mirada así del mago.

Desde entonces, sus sueños se centraban en hacerle suplicar.

Aún no sabía muy bien el por qué del cambio.

Fue el propio Andras Sula el que sacó a Tifón de sus pensamientos, quitándoselo de encima de un empujón.

Tifón chocó contra el polvoriento suelo haciendo gemir la madera bajo su cuerpo cubierto de piel. Los pasos de Andras Sula crujieron contra las tablas carcomidas cuando avanzó por la habitación recogiendo su ropa, y los ojos del cambiante, -ojos falsos, ojos robados- le siguieron por la habitación, pecho erguido y su peso apoyado en un brazo desnudo contra el frío suelo, su aliento levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo gris. Los músculos del piromante se movieron de forma casi imperceptible bajo su piel cuando este se abrochó los pantalones dándole la espalda, y los ojos falsos chispearon con interés y apetito.

El mago lo estaba ignorando.

\- ¿Entonces hoy tampoco me has traído anillo? -la voz burlona del cambiante cortó el silencio como un cuchillo recién afilado, sonando mas fresca, jovial y dulce de lo que su verdadera voz habría sonado nunca- ¿Vas a seguir jugando con mis sentimientos de esta forma _tan_ cruel?

El piromante se tensó como si le hubieran disparado. Tan sólo duró un segundo, pero Tifón notó las comisuras de sus labios elevarse apenas unos milímetros. El mago se sacudió la tensión de encima al ponerse la camiseta en un ágil movimiento, antes de girarse lentamente hacia el cambiante. Este se irguió, haciendo crujir la madera al sentarse. Los rasgos de Andras Sula se retorcieron al ver que Tifón no se había quitado la piel prestada, ni se había vestido. Divertido, el Señor de los Asesinos ladeó la cabeza, entornó los ojos y le lanzó al piromante una sonrisa tan resplandeciente, perfecta y hermosa como el resto de su cara.

El mago empalideció, el odio y la locura mezclándose en el fondo de sus pupilas de forma encantadora.

\- Quítatelo.

Había sido casi más un gruñido que una palabra, pero los ojos del mago seguían clavados en él, imposiblemente azules y terriblemente fríos, mandando un escalofrío por la espalda del cambiante. Si pudiera salpicar de sangre los juveniles rasgos del muchacho, este sería una imagen perfecta de un ángel de la muerte. Una sonrisa más desagradable, mas desdeñosa, más suya, trepó por sus rasgos.

\- Supongo que eso es un nada de anillo. Una pena. -canturreó, sin hacer caso alguno a la forma en que los puños del piromante se cerraron con rabia contenida al ver como su piel no cambiaba en absoluto- ¿Significa eso que ya te has cansado de esta piel? Con lo que me he acostumbrado a ella... Es tan...

Tifón alzó una mano, pálida y perfecta, hasta la altura de sus ojos. La giró, observándola distraídamente con una media sonrisa en los labios.

\- ... Especial. Es interesante vestirse de muerto, ¿no crees, Adrián?

En un instante, el mago lo agarró por el cuello, izándolo como si fuera una pluma y aplastándolo contra la pared más cercana. Tifón sintió las astillas de la vieja madera arañarle la espalda y sus pulmones se llenaron de polvo, que caía del techo como pequeños copos de nieve, antes de que los dedos del piromante se cerrarán sobre su garganta.

\- No juegues conmigo, Señor de los asesinos. No con algo tan simple como esto. Matarte podría no ser tan gratificante como lo estas haciendo parecer.

Tifón soltó una carcajada, y para asombro del mago clavó sus uñas en la mano que le cortaba la respiración y apretó, ahorcándose a sí mismo. Andras Sula intentó apartar la mano en puro acto reflejo, pero el cambiante lo mantuvo junto a la pared, apretando su agarre como unos grilletes, sus ojos robados teñidos de un brillo burlón.

Podía sentir la muerte deslizándose como humo entre ellos, acariciando sus tobillos como una madre que acuna a sus hijos en la noche en calma. La sentía, fría. Etérea y hermosa. Como siempre que lo hacía cuando el piromante estaba cerca.

Si la distancia que los separaba hubiera sido algo más corta Tifón no sabía si podría haber contenido el deseo de morderle de nuevo los labios.

\- Dime, si cambiara algo... -los ojos de Andras se entornaron, el odio de nuevo en ellos- Algo pequeño, el tono de los ojos, el largo del pelo, la forma de los labios... ¿Te darías cuenta?

La mano entorno su cuello se apretó, y Tifón soltó una carcajada que terminó en jadeo cuando alcanzó a escapar de su boca. El último jinete de dragones de Rocavarancolia lo estaba ahogando, y él tan solo pudo sentir una oleada de satisfacción y deseo cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Los célebres ojos de hielo, siempre distantes y superiores. Según contaban las leyendas, habían mirado a las legiones de Hurza y el rey Harex a los ojos armados con un dragón a medio hechizar y una espada como única ayuda, y no habían vacilado.

Ahora tenían el miedo asomando en las esquinas.

El brujo estaba asustado. Tras el miedo sus ojos ardieron de odio, volvieron al terror y terminaron simplemente mirando los rasgos del cambiante. Buscado, por si algo había sido modificado ya. La desesperación era un rasgo que Tifón nunca había visto en él, y era tan hermoso como el odio.

Esa súplica escondida le sentaba bien.

Los ojos de Andras Sula, su completa e indiscutible atención sobre los rasgos de Tifón, le sentaba bien.

Todo duró tan solo un instante, y en el momento en que el mago se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo su rostro se contrajo de pena. La agonía era tan palpable en el aire que Tifón la sentía apretandole las costillas.

"¿Cuanto de él puedo quitarte hasta que seas mío?" susurró su mente, las palabras apunto de escurrisele de la lengua.

A lo mejor Andras le escuchó. A lo mejor utilizó esa magia suya para retorcer el mundo y arrancar la frase directamente del alma de Tifón, porque su mano tembló. El cambiapieles sintió el escalofrío de sus manos en el cuello mientras los orgullosos ojos de Andras Sula se llenaban de agonía.

Como si fuera un soplo de viento, el piromante se apartó de él y salió por la ventana.

El aire casi no se movió. El Señor de los Asesinos quedó abandonado en una habitación en ruinas como un trasto más.

Pero el brujo volvería.

Podía fingir que salir por aquella ventana significaba algo, que partir sin siquiera mirarle debía establecer algún orden en el caos que se producirá cuando ambos chocaban, pero los dos sabían la verdad.

Andras Sula volvería a atravesar aquella ventana. Volvería, a regañadientes y escondiendo su vergüenza por ser incapaz de no volver. Antes o después, el brujo se arrastraría de nuevo hacia los expectantes brazos de un asesino, buscando una forma de matar el fuego que amenazaba con consumirle.

Tifón podía espera. Era bueno esperando.

Y aún asi…

Se despegó de la pared con desgana, los últimos girones de pasión aún deshaciéndosele en el estómago. El sol aún no asomaba. Si hubiera jugado mejor sus cartas podría haber convencido a Andras de que se quedara hasta el alba.

Sus pies descalzos le llevaron hasta la ventana casi sin que se diera cuenta. La ciudad dormía, ajena a lo que acababa de suceder. Tifón la cerró casi con suavidad. El marco de madera, carcomido y ladeado, sostenía a duras penas un fino cristal. El reflejo del rostro robado del cambiante captó su atención. Tras la cortina de polvo por la que el piromante de Rocavarancolia se le había escurrido de entre los dedos, un par de ojos falsos.

El rostro de el famoso _heroe_ de la guerra de Hurza. El que trajo la magia de vuelta a Rocavarancolia con un sacrificio.

 _El fuego que consumía a Andras Sula._

Solo con pensarlo algo incómodo dentro de él se contrajo.

Como deseaba poder excavar con sus propias manos hasta el círculo del infierno en que en pequeño héroe estuviese pudriendo, arrastralo de vuelta a la vida y poder matarlo él mismo. Abrirlo en canal y destriparlo vivo. Hacerle chillar como un cerdo en matadero. Hacerlo sufrir como debería haber hecho la primera vez.

… Enseñarle a Andras Sula como su querido heroe se meaba encima de miedo y lloraba como un niño. El _valiente._ El _temerario._ Seguro que gemiría como un animal apaleado cuando le colgaran las tripas.

Era un escena hermosa. Andras, llorando, viendo como era en realidad ese recuerdo que se negaba a dejar ir. La vergüenza y dolor retorciendole por dentro. Tifón a su lado, bebiendo de sus lágrimas y callando sus gritos con palabras suaves mientras ambos observaban la carnicería.

Sus manos manchadas acariciando el pelo rubio hasta teñirlo de rojo con la sangre de Alexander. Recrearse en ello hasta hacerla gotear por su frente.

Su reflejo en el cristal le devolvía la mirada. Desde el fondo de la noche, escondidos entre motas de polvo, dos ojos verdes le espiaban divertidos. Burlones. Como si su dueño pudiese escuchar cada pensamiento y se estuviese riendo de él.

Como si supiera lo mucho que odiaba saber que esa mirada que tanto ansiaba ver en los ojos del piromante no era verdaderamente de Tifón, si no _suya._

\- Estás muerto. -siseó al vacío.

Si Tifón no supiera que el chico había ardido sin dejar fantasma tras de sí hubiera jurado que los ojos del reflejo brillaron aún más. Comprendiendo sus palabras y mofándose de ellas.

El vacío no respondió. Pero de entre las motas de polvo aquellos ojos parecieron hacerlo.

 _¿Como puedo estar muerto, cuando poseo algo que está vivo?_

Tu no posees nada, se sorprendió pensando.

 _Poseo más de lo que tu te permitirías desear jamás. Más de lo que nunca te dejará tener._

El odio le subió por la garganta como una serpiente, le apretó la mandíbula y encendió por dentro en un instante. Su reflejo estalló en mil pedazos. Tifón parpadeó, perplejo, cuando sintió sangre correrle por la mano y los nudillos arder por el golpe.

Aún así, algunos trozos irregulares de cristal se aferraron a los bordes del marco y el reflejo de esos malditos ojos verdes volvió a reírse de él desde otra vida.

Estás muerto _,_ repitió en su mente, estasmuerto, estas muerto y él es _mío._

\- Cuando te piensa, me piensa a mi. Cuando imagina tus labios, es mi sabor el que los acompaña. Cuando necesita callar el fuego, viene a mi. _Me pertenece._

Tal vez, si conseguía poner suficiente veneno en sus palabras sería capaz de borrar cualquier recuerdo del muerto de la faz del mundo.

\- Cuando mate a esta ciudad y todo aquel que haya pronunciado alguna vez tu nombre… cuando diseque a tu hermana y use su piel para mis botas… cuando Andras no sea capaz de recordar tu maldita cara ni en sueños… desaparecerás. Y entonces habrás muerto dos veces. No serás _nada._

Yo seré lo único que quede, no le dijo. Seré lo único que ver. _Le guste o no._

Y despacio, muy despacio, la piel tersa comenzó a abrirse. Retorciéndose sobre sí misma comenzó a clarear, dando paso a finas cuerdas e hilos que distorsionaron los finos rasgos que fueron robados por unas horas.

El cambiante sonrió, temblando de rabia y satisfacción mientras las facciones de Alexander se fundían con las suyas.

Ojos de botón le devolvían la mirada desde los cristales rotos, pero Tifón aún podía sentirlo. Los ojos del muerto continuaron riendo, como si estuvieran al tanto de un secreto y estuviera encantado de no compartirlo.

Los dedos de Tifón aún temblaban cuando abandonó la casa en busca de algo que matar para aliviar su sed de sangre.

¿Como se mata un fantasma? Tifón encontraría la puta forma.

* * *

Todo el mundo: Aledrian triste porque están separados

Yo: I see you and I raise you to Tifón "I don´t know how to flirt with him so he´s gotta die. Also that dead boyfriend of his too he´s making me feel weirdly insecure kill him again. What do u mean feelings I don´t have any i´m dEATH and deSTRUCTION"

No me mateís porfa. Por cierto. Canción Aledrian del mes: Wonderland de Taylor Swift. Recuerdo que escribí esto con esa de fondo porque es maravillosa.


End file.
